Du rose pour le Maou
by Isa et Luna
Summary: Un drôle de cadeau attend Yuuri dans sa chambre... Réponse au défi anniversaire de Yuuri du WSAC. One shot.


**Auteurs** : Luna (luna13 bluewin.ch) et Isa (silencebleu voila.fr)  
Membres de la WSAC :-)

**Base :** KKM, ayant pour thème : 'joyeux anniversaire!'

**Couple : **Isa : WxY powaaaaaa mouais enfin au début… (mais vu la position de Wolf)  
Luna : Mais Wolf n'est pas homme à se laisser faire…

**Genre : **Isa : ça devait être kawai à souhait, mais ça a viré légèrement corps à corps…  
Luna : c'est devenu l'une de nos spécialités lol

**Disclaimer :** Isa : Pas à nous. On ne fait que les tortu…euh que s'amuser avec !  
Luna : tout à fait… et en plus ils ont pas l'air contre…

**Du rose pour le Maou**

Wolfram ouvrit un oeil et laissa échapper un bâillement. Il tourna légèrement la tête puis se releva rapidement en ne voyant pas Yuuri près de lui.

"Mais où est cette mauviette ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas réveillé ?"

Il bougonna puis fronça les sourcils. Depuis plus d'un an qu'ils étaient fiancés c'était la première fois qu'il se réveillait seul ou du moins sans Yuuri dans la chambre.

La chambre ?

Il fixa la bouche ouverte ladite chambre et se rendit compte que celle-ci ne ressemblait pas, mais vraiment pas à la sienne. Plusieurs tableaux d'un goût douteux décoraient les murs et les rideaux de la même couleur verte que le dessus de lit étaient loin de ceux de couleur bleu royal de leur chambre.

Il se leva rapidement et courut vers la fenêtre. Le paysage qui s'étendait devant lui le rassura, où qu'il soit, il était toujours dans le château à ShinMakoku. Il se dirigea vers la porte et tenta de l'ouvrir mais elle était fermée. Il voulut la forcer mais c'était peine perdue, les portes du palais étaient en bois de Foresta et rien ne pouvait les ouvrir sauf la clef ou le feu. Vu qu'il se trouvait encore à l'intérieur du château, il ne voulut pas utiliser ses pouvoirs donc il décida de patienter. La personne qui l'avait enfermée reviendrait.

Il se surprit quand même à se demander si Yuuri allait bien.

Une heure passa où il tourna quasiment en rond dans la chambre puis la porte s'ouvrit et il fixa avec stupeur la grande femme blonde masquée qui pénétra dans la pièce. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et posa sa main sur son front en secouant la tête.

"Haha-ue, qu'est ce que ce déguisement ?"

"Ara ?"

Une main gantée de noir se posa sur des lèvres rouges pulpeuses et un air de profonde peine se refléta sur les parties visibles du visage.

"Je pensais que mon déguisement était parfait."

Wolfram soupira et regarda sa mère s'approcher de lui avec élégance. Même dans un justaucorps moulant et de longues bottes lui arrivant aux genoux, la blonde ne perdait pas de son charme. Il avait entendu une fois des hommes dire d'elle qu'elle était la luxure incarnée. Bon, ils avaient sans doute raison, mais elle était sa mère, quand même !

"Haha-ue…"

Elle fit son rire si particulier et se laissa tomber près de lui en prenant ses mains.

"Sais-tu quel jour on est ?"

Il réfléchit un moment puis fit un signe de tête.

"Non, mais est-ce la raison pour laquelle je suis ici ?"

"Hé bien, je me suis dit que tu n'accepterais pas facilement de me laisser faire le cadeau que je veux."

"Cadeau ?"

Elle acquiesça vivement en se levant et en souriant.

"Oui, le plus beau des cadeaux !"

De plus en plus perplexe et se demandant ce qu'était ce 'plus beau cadeau', il vit ses frères entrer à leur tour avec un large carton duquel il pouvait voir dépasser des espèces de rubans roses. L'expression du visage de Gwendal lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec ce qui allait se produire. Celui de Conrad reflétait l'amusement et un sourire plus large que d'habitude ourlait ses lèvres. Il commença à pâlir quand son plus jeune frère sortit une espèce de costume rose ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un pyjama pour bébé version adulte...

**xoxox**

Yuuri s'étira de tout son long. Un bras dans le vide et l'autre sur le matelas… Le matelas ? Le brun fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait. Depuis qu'il était fiancé à Wolfram, jamais il n'avait touché le matelas du bras droit en s'étirant.

Il se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Il cligna des paupières plusieurs fois, gêné par la lumière qui filtrait à travers les rideaux entrouverts. Il tourna la tête vers la droite. Rien… Le vide…

"Wolf ?" L'appela-t-il. Peut-être se trouvait-il dans la petite pièce d'eau qui était attenante à leur chambre. Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il posa la paume de sa main sur le matelas qui était recouvert d'un drap de soie. C'était froid. Trop froid…

Mais où était-il ? D'habitude il n'était jamais réveillé avant lui. D'habitude il devait se battre pour regagner un peu de territoire dans leur lit pour ne pas finir sur le sol. D'habitude il râlait sur le blond…

Là il se rendit compte qu'il n'était même pas content de cette absence pour pouvoir profiter de l'espace.

Etait-il arrivé quelque chose ? Avait-il dû partir dans l'urgence ? Mais si c'était le cas, il aurait été informé. Après tout il était le Maou. Et surtout, Wolfram lui aurait dit quelque chose du style 'ne profite pas de mon absence pour te trouver un autre fiancé !' et fait une remarque comme quoi il était une mauviette.

Yuuri s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par quelqu'un qui frappa à sa porte. Il invita la personne à entrer.

"Bonjour Majesté ! Avez-vous bien dormi ?" Demanda Gunter avec l'enthousiasme qui le caractérisait dès qu'il s'agissait de son bien aimé Yuuri.

Le brun hocha de la tête. "Bonjour Gunter."

Le Mazoku pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

"Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller."

"Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas." Le rassura Yuuri, avant que l'homme ne s'imagine le pire. "Tu n'aurais pas vu Wolfram ?"

"Non, d'ailleurs je suis étonné de ne pas le voir ici. Il devait sûrement avoir quelque chose à faire."

"Oui, sûrement…"

"Majesté, il est temps de vous préparer. Il est bientôt l'heure de vos cours."

Yuuri soupira bruyamment. Il ne risquait pas d'oublier ses devoirs avec un professeur tel que lui… On pouvait dire que l'homme aux longs cheveux mettait du cœur à l'ouvrage. Un peu trop peut-être ?

"J'arrive…"

**xoxox**

Yuuri se baladait dans les couloirs du château, un air perplexe sur le visage. La journée avait été étrange. Ou plutôt Conrad et Gwendal semblaient étranges…

Il avait passé la matinée avec Gunter. Là rien d'anormal. Les récits du Mazoku étaient toujours aussi barbants, même si certaines parties étaient intéressantes.

Ensuite, Conrad lui avait proposé de jouer au base-ball. Cela lui avait permis l'espace d'un instant d'oublier l'absence de son fiancé. Mais quand il avait demandé à son protecteur s'il n'avait pas vu son frère, ce dernier lui avait simplement répondu avec un sourire qui ne ressemblait en rien à ceux auxquels il avait droit en général. Un sourire rempli de sous-entendus. Sous-entendus que bien sûr il ne comprenait pas… Puis Conrad lui avait annoncé que Gwendal l'attendait.

Quand il était entré dans le bureau de Gwendal, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Signer des montagnes de papier, oui. Avoir une séance de moral, oui. Mais ça, non…

Le grand brun l'avait fait asseoir sur le canapé de la pièce et lui avait posé sur les genoux une pelote de laine et des aiguilles. Tout en lui montrant comment s'y prendre pour commencer un modèle, Gwendal lui fit qu'un Maou devait tout savoir faire. Trop ébahi, Yuuri n'avait rien pu répliquer.

Il posa également la question au Mazoku s'il avait vu son plus jeune frère. Et là encore il n'avait pas eu de réponse. Juste un regard baissé et des joues rougies. Une expression que le brun abordait uniquement dans les situations où il trouvait quelque chose de très mignon.

Tout cela était vraiment bizarre…

Occupé à regarder son œuvre en tricot, à savoir un petit chat qui avait des faux airs de vache en porte-clés, il bouscula Conrad au détour d'un couloir.

"Majesté, justement je vous cherchais."

"Ah ?"

"Je voulais vous souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire."

"Anniversaire ?" Fit le Maou étonné. "Mais ce n'est pas aujourd'hui."

Conrad sourit.

"Ce n'est pas votre anniversaire dans votre monde."

"Oh !"

"Vous devriez vous rendre dans votre chambre. Un cadeau vous y attend."

Yuuri haussa un sourcil. Décidément, il trouvait Conrad de plus en plus bizarre. Et ce sourire… Il lui faisait presque froid dans le dos…

"Euh… oui j'y vais… Au fait, tu n'as toujours pas vu Wolfram ?" Tenta-t-il une nouvelle fois, mais Conrad était déjà en train de partir.

Cependant, le brun se retourna et lui fit un clin d'œil en lui disant :

"Amusez-vous bien."

Et il disparut au coin d'un couloir.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont aujourd'hui !" Soupira le Maou.

Il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers sa chambre comme lui avait demandé son protecteur.

"C'est peut-être la pleine lune…" Marmonna-t-il.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec le blond, son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement. Il fut soudainement inquiet de ce qu'il allait trouver dans la pièce. La main légèrement tremblante, il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce.

Ce qu'il vit le figea sur place.

**xoxox**

Wolfram soupira et tenta tant bien que mal de se tourner sur le côté pour trouver une position plus confortable. Mais attaché et habillé comme il l'était, ce n'était pas chose simple. De plus, le nœud qu'il avait dans les cheveux lui chatouillait le nez et il avait une forte envie d'éternuer. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi ses frères et sa mère l'avait déguisé ainsi, il avait l'air si ridicule et si en plus Yuuri venait à entrer… Mais ça devait être le but, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il était un cadeau. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer en entendant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir.

Si les yeux de Yuuri devaient jouer les soucoupes volantes, ceux de la personne qui était allongée sur le lit étaient plus en train de lancer un signal disant : si tu rigoles, t'es un Maou mort.

Après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, Yuuri s'avança lentement vers le lit. En cours de route, il se pinça pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas. Devant lui il avait bel et bien son fiancé… Mais un fiancé emballé dans du papier kraft rose ! Un nœud rose dans les cheveux et un peu partout sur son corps… Un bâillon rose qui l'empêchait de parler…

Alors que le blond commençait à s'agiter en poussant des grognements, Yuuri aperçut une enveloppe - rose bien entendu - accrochée sur la poitrine de Wolfram.

Il prit l'enveloppe dans ses mains et la décacheta. Il était simplement écrit : Joyeux anniversaire et bon déballage.

Puis il lut les signatures de Cherry, Conrad et Gwendal. Celle de Gwendal était écrite en tout petit. Une écriture un peu… forcée ?

Un nouveau grognement lui fit relever ses onyx sur son fiancé. Peut-être devrait-il enlever le bâillon… Mais il avait pas tellement envie de se faire traiter de mauviette ou autres gentillesses. Peut-être pourrait-il d'abord déballer son 'cadeau'.

Wolfram vit avec stupeur Yuuri commencer à lui enlever un nœud. Il se débattit, grognant plus fort. Mais pourquoi cette mauviette ne lui enlevait pas ce bâillon !

Il stoppa quand les doigts touchèrent sa peau près de ses jambes. Le brun avait déjà enlevé un premier nœud, révélant ainsi sa cheville droite. Il se souvint alors avec horreur qu'en dessous de ce déguisement…Il n'avait presque rien.

La caresse se fit plus haute quand un deuxième nœud fut ôté. Il ne se débattait plus, fixant Yuuri qui souriait. Leur regard se croisa et il rougit. Il bougonna dans le bâillon rose.

"Ronffff."

Yuuri avait un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Pour une fois, il avait le dessus sur le blond. Et il avait pas envie de perdre cet avantage. Il faudra qu'il pense à remercier Cherry, Conrad et Gwendal. Quoique pour Gwendal, ça l'étonnerait beaucoup qu'il ait eu le choix de refuser… Après un petit clin d'œil à son cadeau, il commença à détacher les nœuds de l'autre jambe, profitant de la douceur de la peau de Wolfram.

Celui-ci, comprenant que Yuuri ne ferait rien pour lui redonner la parole, ferma les yeux et tenta de rester sans réagir aux caresses de son fiancé. C'était la première fois que Yuuri le touchait ainsi, bien qu'ils dorment l'un près de l'autre, ils n'avaient jamais été plus loin que les coups de pieds ou de poings durant leur sommeil. Mais ceci était bien différent. C'était plus doux, plus…Chaud. Il sentit ses joues devenir brûlantes quand les mains de Yuuri s'approchèrent de l'une de ses cuisses. Si seulement il n'était pas attaché !

Même s'il ne semblait pas gêné par ce qu'il était en train de faire, les joues de Yuuri commençaient également à prendre une jolie teinte rosée. Et ne parlons pas d'une certaine partie de son corps qui désirait joyeusement s'exprimer…

Wolfram laissa échapper un cri de plaisir qui fut évidemment retenu par le bâillon, heureusement pour lui. S'il devait se montrer aussi faible, ce ne devait pas être devant Yuuri. Mais les mains continuaient à avancer. Et il entendait maintenant le papier kraft commencer à être déchiré. Bientôt Yuuri pourrait toucher son torse. Il laissa une nouvelle plainte étouffée sortir du bâillon.

"Hoooonn."

Autant Yuuri avait trouvé très mignon le string en dentelle rose, quoiqu'un peu déformé par le plaisir… Autant le bavoir rose était peut-être de trop… D'ailleurs, il glissa ses mains derrière la nuque du blond pour le détacher.

Wolfram regarda le visage de Yuuri s'approcher du sien. Il le sentit lui enlever la bavette et lui en fut reconnaissant. Il avait protesté de toute la force de sa voix, mais sa mère n'avait rien voulu entendre, c'était ça ou une grenouillère. Il avait choisi le bavoir, de bonne grâce. Il pensait que Yuuri allait enfin le débâillonner mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il fit. Il ouvrit de grands yeux verts quand il sentit la bouche de son fiancé se poser sur son torse. Ah, si ça continuait il allait perdre le contrôle de lui. Quel idiot ce Yuuri !

Alors que le Maou déposait des petits baisers à la base du coup du blond, l'idée que Wolfram le découpe en rondelle dès qu'il serait libéré de ses entraves lui traversa l'esprit. Mais à cet instant, il s'en fichait royalement. Et son fiancé semblait tout de même apprécié, car il ne se débattait plus. Juste sa peau qui émettait de petits frissonnements.

C'était agréable, doux, grisant. Le désir qu'il tentait de retenir éclata en lui et il bougea de façon à ce que son corps se colle contre celui de Yuuri. Au fond de lui, il ne voulait plus que des caresses, il voulait quelque chose de plus fort, d'encore plus agréable. Il perdait son contrôle, aussi bien mentale que physique, Yuuri le rendait fou.

Yuuri enleva le reste du papier kraft rose qui enveloppait Wolfram et plongea ses prunelles noires dans les émeraudes troublées par le désir d'en avoir plus. Il glissa ses doigts sur la joue rougie de son fiancé en lui chuchotant :

"Merci d'être mon cadeau."

Wolfram rebougea et le supplia du regard de lui ôter son bâillon. Il voulait pouvoir l'embrasser et lui rendre la pareille. Pouvoir aussi toucher ce corps qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Pour une fois, il mettrait sa fierté de côté et se comporterait en véritable fiancé et non en soldat du Maou.

La main qui caressait la joue se déplaça derrière la nuque afin de répondre à la demande silencieuse de Wolfram, tandis que sa main libre dénouait un dernier ruban.

Une fois libre de toute entrave, la bouche de Wolfram se colla à celle de Yuuri avec force. Celui-ci dut même repousser le blond afin de reprendre de l'air. Wolfram qui était maintenant complètement délivré ne perdit pas de temps et inversa aussitôt leur position. Il déposa une série de baisers dans le cou de Yuuri avant de s'attaquer aux premiers boutons de son uniforme. Il releva les yeux en entendant une petite complainte et murmura :

"Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que ton cadeau se rebiffe ?"

Yuuri attrapa la nuque de Wolfram pour le rapprocher de son visage et lui sourit en murmurant :

"Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi."

Et leurs lèvres se dévorèrent à nouveau.

**xoxox**

Cherry fit un grand sourire quand un premier gémissement se fit entendre dans la pièce devant laquelle elle était positionnée. Elle fit un signe de victoire et sauta sur place.

"Et ouiiii !"

Elle était vraiment fière d'elle. Elle était enfin parvenue à les faire aller plus loin que les éternelles disputes. Après cela, peut-être allait-elle enfin devenir grand-mère ? Ses deux fils aînés étaient si en retard de ce point de vue là. Elle rougit quand un deuxième gémissement plus langoureux s'éleva et décida de les laisser seuls. Elle se détourna et croisa un regard brun qui la fixait avec curiosité.

"Alors ?" Demanda Conrad qui avait retrouvé son doux sourire.

Elle prit son deuxième fils contre elle et murmura près de son oreille.

"Y'a de grandes chances que tu deviennes oncle dans très peu de temps !"

La phrase fut suivie d'un fort cri où ils reconnurent tous deux le nom de Wolfram. Ils se fixèrent en souriant d'un air conspirateur et en murmurant chacun pour soi :

"Bon anniversaire Yuuri"

**FIN**

On espère que ça vous aura plu !


End file.
